Wait For You
by Rosemarie Alanna Ann Belikov
Summary: Not within the Vampire Acadmey World. Dimitri is a three and four year old vampire. And Rosemarie is a fourteen year old human. One night Dimitri spotted her, and he hasn't stopped watching her since.
1. Chapter 1

"I'm going to wait for you." I mumble as I stare into the window. I'm kneeling down in the tree, head resting against the tree bark. My duster falls down over the branch, flowing in the wind. I lick my lips and close my eyes for just a moment before opening them once more.

She lies in the bed, on the soft twin size mattress. Her dark pale purple covers lay over her small, fragile body. Her small frame is outlined underneath. She's lying on her back, hair sprawled out above the pillow. Her slightly tanned skin shines in the moonlight, brown hair silky. Lips pinked eyelashes long and dark.

"Oh love, I'm going to wait for you. I'll forever wait." I whisper, watching her intently.

It's been two months since this perfect angel moved into this town. Into the house only a mile away from my apartment. When she moved, I was out at night, searching for my next meal. And then I saw her, outside of the house, father and movers unpacking the van. She looks young, around thirteen or fourteen. She stood under the street light, light shining down on her. She wore black jeans, a black jacket, boots, and a blood red beanie cap over laying her dark brown hair. Her skin shown underneath the light. Making her cheeks pink. It was could out, making her breathing show upon the cold air.

I stopped walking the moment I laid eyes on her. She was gorgeous. Her beauty was striking and I couldn't move. Her father called for her from the doorway.

"Rosemarie!" He yelled, she turned back at him and then walked inside the home. Closing the door behind her. That was the first night I climbed the tree, and looked inside her bedroom. Not furnished, nothing on the walls. The only thing was a mattress on the floor. I watched her get into bed and sleep the night through. I don't know what it was that made me do it. She compelled me. Bewitched me. I didn't go home until the began to rise. I went home and then tried to sleep. The next night I went back to her home, watched her as she unpacked. Listened to music. A rock band. I watched her sleep again. And for the next month I did just that.

This girl… this girl. She's perfect.

I don't know why I have this connect to her. But I do. Every night I watch her, when she leaves at night, I watch over her. Protect her. Keep her safe. She's young. Much younger then me at my three hundred and four years.

"I'm going to wait for you Rosemarie; it won't be long before I'm going to speak with you. Touch you… Love you. And make you love me."


	2. Chapter 2

It's been three months since she moved here. Three months since I started to watch her. But this was the first night I've actually been this close to her. I'm standing only feet away from her. I could reach out and touch her.. She's made some new friends here. The wrong type if I may say so myself. She shouldn't be hanging out with this crowd. They aren't good for her. Currently she is walking to a parking lot with her three friends. Rosemarie is standing with her hands in her pockets. Leaning back and staring down at her shoes.

"Rose, come on." I hear one of the boys say, she looks up at him and then down at his hands. He has a form of drug in it. I inhale deeply and then see a joint. _Oh come on honey, don't give in. _

"I.. I don't know." She says gently. Her voice sends shivers down my spine. I close my eyes for a moment and then open them once again to watch her and the three boys around her. "I can't, my parents would be so upset if I came home high."

"They won't find out," One boy says, placing his hand onto her hip. She quickly side steps away from him.

"Don't James. Don't."

"Rose, come on, just take a few hits." He says with a smile. "It's fantastic. Hell, you could take something harder, and we could have one hell of a time."

"James, fucking stop it." She says, throwing his hand off of her for the second time. I step forward, hands turning to fists, eyes narrowing. The boy James quickly places his hands onto her hips and pulls her close to him. I race forward and grab his small frame. I pull him from her and throw him to the ground.

"Don't you dare place your hands on her!" I yell at him. I stare down at him as he stares up at me; fear in his eyes and upon his face. "Get lost!"

He does just that. He jumps from the ground and runs from the lot. I flip around to the other two men. "You two, get as far away from here as possible and get the fuck home before I tell your parents what you have!"

They don't hesitate. After they're gone I look down at Rosemarie who is staring up at me with wide eyes. Slight fear on her face. Quickly it disappears. Her arms fall to her sides and she licks her lips.

"Oh my God.. Thank you, so much. I... I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't found me.. And done what you did.."

"You don't need to thank me."

"I do. He could have.. Thank you so much."


	3. Chapter 3

"May I walk you home? I can make sure no one comes to you." She looks down at her hands, which she has put back into her pockets and nods.

"Yes please, thank you.. What's your name?" She asks me. I look down at her as she looks back up at me, dark eyes shining.

"Dimitri, my name is Dimitri. And you?"

"Rosemarie, but I go by Rose."

"Hello Rose," again. "Now, point the way to your home."

I've gone to her home a million times since I first laid eyes upon her. The two of us walk quietly at first. Neither of us speak.

"What were you doing at the parking lot?" She asks me, I look down at her for a moment and then look back in front of me.

"I was walking home." I answer. "My apartment isn't far from it and I saw what was going on. What were you doing with those three boys?"

"I just moved here, and they were the first people to talk to me. I kind of clung to them at first; they're the only people I've really spoken to. And they asked me to hang out tonight. I had no idea what they wanted to do.. God I'm going to be so alone now. I don't know anyone else here."

"You know me." I tell her. She stops walking and looks up at me. Almost instantly she begins to walk again.

"How old are you?" She asks me.

"Twenty." It's not that far from the truth. I was twenty when I was changed from a human to a vampire. "And you?"

"I'm fourteen. Freshman in high school."

"It's good to be young." I answer as we walk. It doesn't take long for the two of us to get to her home. The two of us walk up to her front door and I look down at her. "Good night Rosemarie."

"Good night Dimitri, thank you again."

We didn't see each other for another in person for another month after that.


	4. Chapter 4

"Dimitri..?"

Shit. I didn't think I was that noticeable. I slowly turn around and see Rosemarie standing behind me. She was out with her parents, shopping. I followed them in and watched them from afar. I didn't expect her to see me at all.

"Rosemarie,"

"What are you doing here?" She asks with a small smile.

"Shopping. Picking up something's for my apartment. What about you?" I ask, already knowing the answer.

"I'm here with my parents. I should actually go back to them now before they start to worry.. It was great to see you again."

"It was great to see you as well Rose." She begins to turn and then quickly stops and turns back to me. "Dimitri, um, would it be weird if I could have your number or give you mine? I would like to see you again. I haven't been hanging out with anyone much, not since what happened occurred. And I would like to have an actual conversation with someone apart from my parents and dog."

I smile. I've seen her speak with that puppy. It's very cute. Her lying in bed with a chocolate lab on her lap. Too adorable.

"It's not weird at all Rose. I would love to speak with you again. Get to know the woman I helped a little more." I take out my cell phone and hand it to her. She smiles and hands hers to mine. We put in each others numbers and then we hear her father yell out her name. The two of us said our quick goodbyes, and then separated. That night I watched her, grin on my face. It won't be long before I call her.. Not long at all.

She went to bed late that night. But she didn't stay asleep for long. She woke up and took out her phone. I saw her pulling up something and watching it for a long period of time before turning it back off and then trying to get some more sleep. As I watch her, I think. I take out my cell phone and pull her up in my contacts. I open a new message up and text Rosemarie.

**Dear Rose, **

**It's Dimitri; I would like to meet up with you soon. You can choose the area if it makes you feel more comfortable. Safe in anyway. I hope to speak with you soon. **

**-Dimitri**

I send the message and then put my phone back into my dusters pocket. Less then half an hour later she's taking her phone back out and turning it on. It goes off and she sees my message. She smiles and sits up in the bed before writing back to me. It doesn't take long for it to go through. I open the message the instant it gets to me.

**I would love to speak with you soon Dimitri. And I would enjoy going out anywhere. I trust you after what you did for me. We'll have to figure things out. **

**Good night, **


	5. Chapter 5

Two weeks went by before we decided where to meet. Some place close to where she lives, it's within walking distance. I'm waiting at the small park bench for her. I smell her instantly. I turn backwards slightly as she walks over to me. I rise from where I sit and smile when I see her. She smiles back and pushes her hair behind her ear.

"Hi," she says as she steps in front of me.

"Hello Rosemarie," I say. The two of us sit down across from each other. "So, when did you move here Rose?"

"A few months ago." She answers. "How long have you lived here?"

"I was born a few towns over. I traveled when I was a tad younger and finally came back here last year."

She gives me a small smile and then places her hands atop of the table. "So, do you go to school?"

"I used too." I reply. "I dropped out not to long ago. What about you, do you go to high school?"

"Yes, I do. Freshman."

"Do you enjoy it?"

"Not really, I hate school all together, but now that I don't know anyone there, it's even harder. I can't get in contact with any of my other friends because of the time difference."

I nod. "That would be hard. Well, if you ever need someone to talk to, you can always call me."

She smiles a little bit and nods. "Thank you Dimitri. I think I'm going to take you up on that."

And she did. Later that night while I was watching her, she couldn't sleep. So, Rosemarie took out her cell phone and called me. Instantly I answered my phone, turning off the vibration and ringtone. I pressed the phone to my ear and smiled.

"Rose, hello."

"Hello Dimitri,"


	6. Chapter 6

For three weeks now Rosemarie and I have been talking over the phone. We haven't had a chance to meet up because of her school work. But we're planning on meeting back up again. It didn't happen that long after the start of the fourth week.

Instead of meeting close to where Rosemarie lives, she came closer to where I live. We're at the parking lot where we first officially met. The two of us are atop of my car, laying down and staring up at the dark sky and bright stars.

"It's beautiful.." Rosemarie whispers besides me. I look towards her. "That's one thing I love about not living in the city anymore. I can actually see stars."

"It is beautiful," I say as I look back up. The moon shines down upon us. "I've been having a really nice time speaking with you Rosemarie. Spending time with you."

"I am too Dimitri, a lot."

I smile. "I'm going to be honest with you Rosemarie, I haven't had contact with people in a long time. It's rare when I get to speak with someone, I'm usually alone."

"Why?"

I take in a deep breath and then look back down at her. I sit up on the car hood and then pull my legs up slightly.

"My family died when I was much younger. I haven't spoken to my friends in years, we all went our separate ways and just never had the chance to get back together."

"That's sad,"

"Mm, somewhat. I'm used to it now though. I'm used to being alone now."

"I think I'm beginning to get that way too. I'm always up in my room. I don't have contact with anyone except for the occasional dinner and time I spend with you."

The two of us didn't talk much after that. A few minutes later I placed my hand down and felt hers touch mine. I quickly took it back after feeling a little shock go through my body. A long moment after I look back down at Rosemarie and see her still staring up at the sky. She licks her lips and I look back up at the sky. I close my eyes and think.

"Dimitri.."

"Yes Roza?"

I hear Rosemarie move gently on the car, I turn my eyes slightly and then stop the moment her lips press up against my cheek.

"I'm sorry," I look down at her and then see her, cheeks red, eyes wide. "I shouldn't have done that."

"No, it's okay."

"No, I'm fourteen and you're twenty..."

"Age means nothing. Not to me."


	7. Chapter 7

At twelve the next night Rosemarie called me. I answer the phone and watch her as she sits up in the bed and steps out. She walks to her desk and sits down at her chair.

"Hello," I say calmly.

"What did you mean by age doesn't matter?"

"Age doesn't matter Rosemarie, it doesn't matter what happens to two people as long as they love each other. If they love each other, that's all that matters."

"What about if you like someone?"

My small smile turns into a grin. "It's no different. A small liking could turn into something more."

"Alright, thank you Dimitri.. I'm going to get some sleep now, I have school and you have work.. where do you work?"

"I work at home." I answer. Before she can ask anymore questions I speak once more. "Good night Rosemarie, I'll speak with you later." I hang up the phone and slide it back into my pocket. That night she didn't fall asleep until early that morning.

Four days later Rose texts me, asking if she can come over to my apartment and see what it's like. I thought about it and of course said yes. Later that night I met her at the parking lot and then took her back to my home. After walking inside she examined every little thing while standing in just one area near the couch.

"Where did you get all of this stuff?" She asks me.

"From where I traveled over the years. I collected them all."

"This is all fantastic." She says with a smile as she sits down on the couch. I sit down besides her and watch her as she continues to look around the apartment.

"So, Rosemarie, not that I mind of course. But what made you want to come over tonight? It's the first time you've come over here."

"I just.. wanted to hang out with you. By the way, my birthday is in a few days."

"Really?" I saw, smile on my face. "I had no idea. Fifteen, big number."

She smiles and nods, pushing her hair behind her ear. She moves her right leg over her left and then taps it gently against the air.

"Mhm, I'll be fifteen."

"Are you alright?" I ask, leaning towards her gently. She nods and looks up at me.

"I am." She says, smile on her face. "Promise."


	8. Chapter 8

"Happy Birthday Rose,"

"Dimitri, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to give you your birthday present." I tell her with a smile. "Are your parents home?"

"N-no, they went out for a little while." She says, looking up at me. "Would you like to come inside?"

"Yes, I would, if you are alright with that."

"I am." She steps back and I walk into her home. This is the first time I've seen her home from the inside. It's nice. Very family oriented. "Would you like to see my bedroom?"

"Sure." I say, smile on my face. The two of us go up to her bedroom and she sits down on her bed. I stand in front of her.

"Thank you for coming over to see me, its nice to spend my birthday with someone."

"Of course, here you go Rose." I hand her the small box and she smiles as she takes it.

"Thank you, you didn't need to get me anything."

"I wanted too. I truly did." She smiles and opens the box up. A grin moves over her face.

"Oh Dimitri, it's beautiful. Thank you." She removes the silver necklace and lets it dangle from her hand. "It's gorgeous."

The necklace is a small silver heart, with a ruby in the middle of it. She grins and looks back up at me. "Would you put it on it?"

"I would love too." She rises from the bed and turns around, moving her hair around. I take the necklace from her and move it over her neck. I clasp it up and she sets down her long, dark brown hair. She turns around and smiles as she looks down at it. It rests in-between her pert breasts. My eyes watch her breasts for a little longer then I should have, and she noticed. The two of us look into each others eyes and she licks her lips.

"I love this necklace Dimitri, thank you again.."

"Of course.."

"Hey Dimitri, how long have we been speaking now? Well, when did we meet? We met a little over a month ago. Why?"

"Because even though it's only been one month I still feel really close to you, like your my best friend." She looks down at her hands as they clasp behind her.

"You're my best friend," I tell her. She looks up at me. "Truthfully, you're the only person I truly speak with."

I step closer to her and she looks up at me. God she's beautiful. She's dressed in silk black pajama bottoms and a silk, lace tank top. Her hair is wet, clinging to her small, growing frame. Her eyes are shining as they stare into mine. Her skin is still glistening and her lips are parted, small gasps of air coming out from in-between.

"Dimitri-"Oh God, I can't.. Oh I have too. "Are you-"

I stop Rosemarie's words as I lurch forward, take her face in-between my hands, and press my lips to hers.

They're just as soft as I thought they would be.


	9. Chapter 9

My lips press against Rose's and I hear her gasp gently. Rosemarie's hands gently move up onto my hands and she intertwines our fingers. She pulls them from her face and our hands stay down at our sides. I bend back gently and then lick my lips as I stare down at her. She stares up at me and is breathing deeply.

"Rose.. I shouldn't have done that.. I'm so sorry."

"W-why are you sorry? Did you not want to kiss me?" She asks, face blank.

"I wanted to kiss you. You have no idea how much I wanted to kiss you. For so long now. But.. you're fifteen.. I'm.."

"You said age doesn't matter."

"I did. And I meant it.. Do you like me?"

"Well I didn't stop the fucking kiss did I?" She asks me. I stare down at her for a moment and then smile. She's breaking out even more towards me. I smile and place my hands onto her hips. I gently grip them and lift her up slightly. She lets out a slightly gasp as I pull her close to me and then place her down on the bed. I get onto my knees in front of her.

"I like you Rose. I have from the moment I laid my eyes on you."

"I like you too Dimitri. A lot." I smile and run my hands over her thighs. She shivers slightly and I remove my hands from her thighs.

"It's okay, that was a good shiver." I nod and place them back onto her thighs. I stare down at them for a moment.

"Rosemarie there is something I have to tell you."

"Oh.. what would that be?"

"I've been attracted since the moment I first saw you. I truly was. And I've been attracted to you ever since."

She nods and a little smile moves over her face. "I've been attracted to you ever since then too."

_Oh honey, I've liked you for much longer than just this month. _

"Dimitri, I've never really been in a serious relationship before. I've gone out on dates, and been with people for a few months at a time. But I've never really had a serious relationship. And you're twenty, you've probably had plenty. And you've probably had sex. And I've never done anything sexual at all except for kissing people. Over the bra. Just simple stuff like that. And God, I don't even know if you'd like to be in a relationship with me."

"I want one." I quickly say, she looks up at me. "And I don't care about you and past relationships and previous sexual encounters. And yes, I've slept with people before. And dated people before. But that was the past. It doesn't matter now. Now I just want to be with you."

"Rosemarie! We're back!" Rosemarie quickly gets up from the bed and walks to the door.

"Shit, you have to go. My parents will kill me if they find out a guy was here. And a twenty year old..."

"I'm out." I walk over to her and kiss her lips gently before walking over to the window and looking back at her. "I'll call you."


	10. Chapter 10

"So, are we dating?" Rosemarie asks me over the phone a few nights later. I smile as I watch her.

"Would you like to date?" I ask, head leaning against the tree bark. A light blush moves over her face and she sits up in her bed, setting down the book she was reading.

"I.. I would love to date."

"Fantastic, this Friday, I'll pick you up at eight. Speak with you later Rosemarie." I hang up the phone and see her grinning, slowly falling back onto the bed. The next few days I don't have a chance to contact Rosemarie, her parents took away her phone for having talked back to them. So during those few days, I didn't speak with anyone. But during those nights, I had some of the best dinners I've had in years. I don't know what it was, but I managed to get girls to come to me instead of me stalking them.

When Friday came, I couldn't wait to get to Rose's home. I knocked on the door and a few minutes later Rosemarie opened the door. She's dressed in black skinny jeans, a silky red shirt that falls to her knees. The sleeves fall to just above her elbows. The slit at the top goes down to the top of her breasts. She's wearing dark red heels, strap ones. Her hair is curled, falling down, resting underneath her breasts. She has on light make-up.

"Are you ready?" I ask her as I smile down at her.

"I am." She steps out of the house and we begin to walk to where we are having our date. After a moment of walking, we take each others hands. "I missed you when you didn't have your phone."

"I missed you too, Dimitri. I'm sorry I had my phone taken away."

"You don't need to be sorry," I say with a smile. "I talked back a lot too when I was younger. I understand."

"Good," gently she leans farther into my and I move my arm around her shoulders. The two of us walk and speak about these few past days. Just as we're about to get to our destination, were stopped.

"Dimitri.." The moment I see them I push Rosemarie farther back behind me. "Well, well, it's been a while hasn't it.. who is this?"

"Marquell.." His eyes roam over Rosemarie's body and a grin moves onto his face. "What are you doing here?"

"I came back for a few days to visit old friends... I see you've gotten yourself a little midnight snack. Little young for you."


	11. Chapter 11

"Dimitri, what's going on?" Rose whispers under her breath, loud enough for me to hear.

"Mind if I have a little taste?"

"She isn't a snack."

"Hooker? Eh', they get younger and younger every day it seems." He says, stepping closer towards us.

"Back off Marquell, she isn't a hooker or a snack. Now, leave us." He raises his brows and looks back at Rosemarie. He begins to step closer and closer to us. I take Rosemarie's hands in mine and quickly pull her close into my arms.

"The moment I tell you to run, you run, got it?" I whisper into her ear. I feel her head nod against my chest. I see Marquell's eyes begin to turn read around his pupil.

Fuck, "Run."

Quickly I release Rosemarie from my arms and gently push her back towards her house. I can feel rage go through my body as Marquell runs towards me. I meet him halfway and grip his shoulders, slamming him up against the ground.

"You don't get to touch her." I growl, his eyes become brighter and he kicks me backwards. We're nearly the same when it comes to strength and body mass. I flip back up onto my feet and ball my hands into fists. I see his eyes flash behind me and I turn back.

_No, _Rosemarie is a few yards away, staring at us in shock. She takes a gently step backwards and before I know it I'm pressed up against the ground and Marquell is running towards Rose. I hear a quick scream leave her throat as I jump back up from the ground and flip around.

Marquell has Rosemarie in his arms, she's staring at me in shock, eyes wide as his teeth dig into her neck. A scream rips through her throat and her knees begin to go weak.

"No!" It takes me only a few seconds to get to the two of them. I rip Marquell from Rosemarie's body and she goes limp, falling to the ground. I can't catch her due to Marquell throwing me up against the ground. I grip his shoulders and flip him around to the ground. After pinning his arms down using my knees, I grip his neck and begin to push my nails into his neck. In one quick movement I rip his head from his neck. I jump up that very moment and run to Rosemarie. "Fuck!"

I drop down to my knees in front of her and pull her into my arms. Her neck has two puncture marks and she has bruises on her arms. Her head is bleeding. Quickly I pull her into my arms begin to run back towards her home. I'm there not that long after and race up to her room. I set her down gently upon the bed and move a pillow underneath her neck. I tilt it backwards slightly and raise my right wrist up to my mouth. I bite down, removing blood from it and pressing it down to her open mouth. Blood begins to drain down her throat. As the blood drains down her throat I run my tongue against her neck wounds, healing them up. I then remove my hand from her mouth and sit down besides her.

"Come on Rosemarie, come on honey, heal. Wake back up. Come on." I lean downwards and press my lips up against her gently. "Come on, Rosemarie."


	12. Chapter 12

Rosemarie didn't wake up before her parents came home. I had to remove her clothing and put her under her covers before sneaking back out of the house and hiding away in the tree. When they came up they thought nothing was wrong because she had healed and appeared to be sleeping. It was late the next night when Rosemarie awoke. Her parents didn't notice anything because her parents went to work early that morning.

The moment I saw her awakening, I snuck inside by the window and went to her bedside. Her eyes flickered open and the moment they saw me, a scream ripped from her throat.

Fuck, I knew this would happen if she found out too soon. I know what I need to do.

Rosemarie jumps up from the bed and runs to the other side of the room. I stand up gently and walk up to her slowly.

"Rosemarie... relax."

"No, what the fuck are you?" She screams at me, back pressed up against the wall. I step closer towards her and she tries to run from me again. I won't let her get to the door. I grip Rosemarie by her hips and move her to the bed. I place her down gently as she fights me.

"Shh," I say as I stare into her eyes. She struggles against me, trying to scream. I place my hand onto her mouth and press my lips against her forehead. "Relax Rose, relax."

She screams into my mouth one last time before she begins to calm in my grip. I see her pupils begin to grow, loosing their dark brown and turning black. As soon as she's calm I remove my hand from her mouth.

"Shh, nothing is wrong Rose. You didn't see anything. You did not see anything tonight." I press my forehead against hers as our eyes connect. I begin to push thoughts into her head, a false date, the way this night should have gone. The perfect dinner, a perfect dance. Everything that should have happened that couldn't. After that, I put her into a state of sleep once again. When she wakes up next, she'll think that I took her home, we went up to her room. Talked all night and ended up falling asleep in bed together.

And that's exactly what happens.

"Mm, what happened?" She asks, eyes opening once again, groggy. I smile down at her.

"We fell asleep together." Quickly she sits up in the bed, and looks around the room.

"All night? Did my parents see us..?"

"Well, obviously not since they didn't awake us." She lays down besides me once again and then looks up into my eyes. They are no longer dilated and she is back to her normal state.

A small smile moves over her face. "I had a fantastic night Dimitri." Rosemarie gently presses her lips up against mine. I close my eyes that moment and think about how they night really went. I'm going to give her that perfect date. I will.


	13. Chapter 13

A short few days later I'm laying down with Rosemarie in bed. I feel slightly guilty due to what I did, but it had to be done. Her hands gently take a hold of the front of my shirt and she pulls me slightly closer to her. I place one hand onto her hip as she leans forward, pressing her lips to mine. My eyes flutter close as a small spark goes through me. My hands moves farther past her hip and two the small of her back. I pull her closer to me. It doesn't take much for the two of us to get lost in the kiss. And only a short time later I pull myself away from her, moving quickly to the window. My body has never reacted like this. So quickly and... My eyes are red. I can see them reflect in the mirror. I close my eyes and keep them shut until my body has relaxed.

"Dimitri, what's wrong?" Rosemarie asks me from the bed. I look back at her and then look away quickly. She's on the bed, laying on her back. shirt gently raised, breathing hard.

"Rosemarie.. I want you." She watches me for a moment before moving from the bed. "Do you understand that?"

"Understand what, that you want to sleep with me?" She walks up to me and places her hands upon mine. She looks down at my pants and smiles. "I like knowing that I can do that to you. And Dimitri, you do the same for me."

She moves one of my hands down to her breasts, and then other she pulls farther down. Before my hand can touch what it wants, I pull my hands from her and flip back around towards the window, opening it.

"Stop this Rosemarie, we just began to date and.. I can't.. not now. I'll end up hurting you."

Quickly I move out of the window and drop down to the ground below me. It doesn't take me long to get back to my apartment. The moment I am I'm in the shower, water cold as I move my hand up and down my hard cock.

That night when I went back to Rosemarie's home, went back into the tree. She was in bed, laying down under the blankets. Legs pulled up close to her chest. Cheeks tear stained. Shit.. I made her cry...


End file.
